MarvelDC: Two Worlds
by PhoenixT150
Summary: After a collision of two world can heroes of both Marvel and DC join forces and stop the invaders? Read to find out. For ages 7


Marvel/DC –Two Worlds.

_After a mysterious event takes place, two different versions of earth collide to make one, only thing that's different between them are the heroes and villains. Same cities, same iconic monuments, same everything, but not for long._

_The Marvel and DC Universe are about to collide in an all out war on invaders from another Galaxy. Putting aside the confusion of the event can they team up and destroy the invaders? Read on to find out… _

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE HAND!**

I love Marvel and DC and all heroes but I must admit I don't know 100% about all of them so if they're in the wrong city, age etc…please don't cry about it.

(Written in 3rd person & Script so its different)

_**Chapter 1: The Attack. **_

OC's: Z (General of the invaders), Manubra (Pet of Raptor, a humanoid demon).

Sean stood in horror as the monster before him threw cars, buses and people around as if they were nothing. The monster then turns around to look at him, Sean didn't know what to do, the monster begins to charge for him in his horror he screams, to his surprise a large sonic wave comes, forcing the monster back.

Spiderman:- Wow! Did that come from you!

Sean:- Eh, I think so, but how! Wait! You're Spiderman!

Spiderman:- Let's save the introductions till after we kill that huge thing that fell from the sky.

Sean:- We! I can't fight!

Spiderman:- Just scream then.

Sean:- (To himself) How did I do that? I've never done that before, what the hell is going on!

Sean looks up to see Spiderman trying to web the big green dinosaur like creature down. But it's no use as it tears the web effortlessly, this angers the creature.

Spiderman:- You with the voice how about some help?

Sean:- What? I'm no super hero.

Spiderman:- C'mon! Please! Just one scream.

The creature pins Spiderman down with its huge foot and goes in for the kill. Sean releases another sonic scream causing the creature to stumble. Spiderman hops back onto his feet, and runs over to Sean.

Spiderman:- Thanks! For a minute there I thought I was on the menu! C'mon I got a plan reckon you can give me another scream?

Sean:- Eh, yeh sure.

They edge closer to the Pierre where the creature has moved to, Spiderman webs two buildings making it look like a badminton net. In front the creature was there trying to catch cars and motorcycles that drove past.

Spiderman:- Ok! NOW!

Sean:- Sean yet again forced out another sonic scream even louder this time. The creature is hit by it forcing it back like last time, tripping over the web and landing in the water in the Pierre.

Spiderman:- Yeh take that Godzilla!

Sean:- Man! That was awesome!

Suddenly a large blue orb comes out of nowhere. Both stare shocked, confused. The orb disappears to reveal a man dressed in blue with a red cape and large S on his chest.

Spiderman:- Just when I thought the day couldn't get any weirder.

Superman:- Ugh!...What happened? JOKER!

Spiderman:- Huh?

Superman:- Where am I?

Spiderman:- New York, America, Earth!

Superman:- Why am I in new york? One minute I'm fighting the joker and now this?

Spiderman:- I have no idea…I don't even know who the joker is.

Superman:- How can you not know who the joker is? He's one of the worlds most feared villains, who are you people?

Spiderman:- I'm Spiderman and this is…Scream Boy!

Sean:- Hey my name aint scream boy! Sean…my name is Sean.

Superman:- What is going on why am I here?

Spiderman:- Yet again…I have no idea one minute we're fighting a huge dinosaur monster thingy now you're here.

Superman:- This makes no sense.

Spiderman:- You're telling me….

Sean:- What if it has something to do with the monster we were fighting?

Superman:- Or something the joker has conjured up.

Sean:- Or…that.

Superman:- Something isn't right, I can sense it.

Spiderman:- Wow, my spidey sense hasn't picked up anything.

Suddenly Spiderman screams and holds his head, he can't see anything, his senses are going crazy, he disappears. Suddenly he's surrounded by people, mysterious people wearing black holding guns pointing at him.

Spiderman:- Wow guys take it easy!

Nick Fury:- How did you get here!

Spiderman:- trust me! I Don't know! Something strange is going on!

Nick Fury:- Black Widow!

Spiderman:- No it's Spiderman but close en-

He is shot and dragged away.

Nick Fury:- Widow! Find out everything that's going on, the world is turning in ways it shouldn't, something isn't right.

Widow:- Who was that?

Nick Fury:- I'm not sure, but maybe a little…persuasion will get him to say.

Widow smiles and walks away. Fury looks out his window seriously thinking what could be wrong.


End file.
